


Adventures with werecoons

by TriscuitsandSoup



Series: Of Alphas and Werebunnies [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Peter, M/M, No Smut, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/pseuds/TriscuitsandSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Peters Omega. </p><p>Laura didn't believe Derek when he said Stiles wasn't being abused. Her mean-spirited, cruel, dripping with sarcasm uncle could <i>not</i> love a weak, spastic human, like the one Derek described.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures with werecoons

Laura didn't believe Derek when he said Stiles wasn't being abused. Her mean-spirited, cruel, dripping with sarcasm uncle could _not_ love a weak, spastic human, like the one Derek described. 

"He seemed . . . . fine," said Derek. Talia had been content with his assessment of the situation, but she would not be so easily fooled. 

"He was probably under duress! Peter has the poor darling so scared he won't say anything!" 

". . . I really don't think that's the case." There was a haunted look in Dereks eyes. 

Laura huffed. She couldn't believe her own brother would be so cruel as to lie in the defense of Peter, at the expense of an innocent human omega. She took it upon herself to investigate further. She would be the matriarch of the entire Hale family one day, and when that happened she wouldn't tolerate _any_ kind of omega abuse. Now would be the perfect time to set an example. She would rescue the omega known as 'Stiles' and find him a good, loving home. 

She marched into the small home without knocking, and with the intent of rescuing the omega her uncle was undoubtedly holding hostage. She heard a terrified squealing noise, and her entire body seized up.

"Peter stop it! You're hurting me!" The omega sounded desperate.

"I don't care," Peters voice was cold and unyielding. That was the uncle she knew. She had to stop herself from growling, it would be best if she caught him off guard. 

"Ow. Stop it!" There was a sound of a brief struggle. 

"It's your own damn fault, now _hold still_!" She couldn't listen anymore, she threw the door open, and raced up the staircase, roaring loudly when she entered the room. 

She was horrified to find her uncle brandishing a pair of tweezers in one hand, gripping the omegas uninjured arm tightly by the wrist with the other. The omega jumped when he heard the roar, nearly falling off the chair. Peters eyes flashed dangerously and he pushed the omega behind him, extending his claws fully in a threatening stance. His niece let out another loud growl, not intending to back down. 

"Oh, if it isn't my darling niece, Laura." His eyes began to return to normal. He didn't seem remotely concerned that his niece still stood livid and snarling in front of him. "What lie have you come up with to see me here today?" he sounded frustrated, annoyed, but not perturbed in the slightest. His relaxed attitude only served to further aggravate his niece. 

"Don't bullshit me, Peter. Why the hell were you threatening that omega with _tweezers?_ He's shaking half to death!" She pointed at the frightened omega, who was in fact shaking and staring fearfully at the unfamiliar wolf. 

"Did it occur to you that it might upset him if a stranger came into his home, roaring with claws extended?" His position was still defensive as he cast a comforting glance at the boy. 

"That doesn't explain the tweezers!" cried Laura. He might be able to talk his way out of things with Talia and Derek, but she wouldn't have any of it. Peter rolled his eyes. 

"The crybaby got a splinter. Tell her what you were doing, Stiles," the boy averted his gaze sheepishly. "No, tell _her_. Maybe it will bring you to your senses." His tone was firm, authoritarian, but he sounded more exhausted than anything. 

"I was chasing a werecoon up a tree." He admitted. It wouldn't have been audible if not for the supernatural hearing. Laura wondered if she heard him correctly.

"And what happened?" 

"I got a splinter and fell." He looked at his feet. "But the werecoon-" 

"No! Stiles, no. There is no such thing as a werebunny, or a werebeaver, or a were _coon_."

"It's just a splinter, Peter." 

"A splinter you refused to tell me about, and got infected. If I have to chop down every tree in this damn forest to keep you safe, then I will," he glared at the omega again. "There are no 'were' whatevers near our house, and if there were, I'm sure they'd have enough manners to come in and introduce themselves." 

"No, you hurt him," interjected Laura, pointing an accusatory finger at him. The story didn't make sense. She wondered if the omega had some form of brain damage that was making him hallucinate. Poor thing. 

"Oh please. If I really wanted to hurt him, I'd just let him eat whatever he wanted for days on end. You" he pointed a finger at Stiles, "will be the youngest cardiac arrest patient in history, if you don't get rabies first from chasing all those wild animals." 

"I like junk food! And there _is_ -" 

"No there isn't!" he interrupted sounding on the verge of a conniption. "Stiles, my darling, I love you. But if you don't stop harassing the wildlife you will put me in an early grave. Do you understand?" Stiles nodded. "Are you going to stop?" He shook his head. Peter sighed, looking at the end of his rope. "And they think I abuse _you_." 

"Well then," he turned back to Laura. "Do you or anyone else have anymore pointless accusations to throw at me, or can I go back to tending to my very fragile, human, omega?" 

"I- . . . no," she shook her head, not knowing what else to do or say. Obviously there was something wrong with both Peter and Stiles. She wondered if she could get her mother to sign off on some mandatory cat scans for both of them. Maybe a witch had caused them to go delirious. She left the house feeling as awkward as Derek had, and just as confused.


End file.
